Finałowy styl!
Finałowy wytrysk! (決戦のスタイルワン！ Kessen no Sutairu Wan!) to siódmy odcinek anime Free! wyemitowany 21 sierpnia 2013. Fabuła Turniej Prefektury zbliża się wielkimi krokami, a klub zaczyna trzepać więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Dzień przed turniejem, Rin ujawnia prawdziwą przyczynę chęci ruchania się z Haruką. Teraz Klub Iwatobi musi dać z siebie wszystko, by wygrać turniej. Streszczenie Odcinek rozpoczyna się pokazując Gou i Makoto oglądających jak pływa Haruka i Nagisa. Gou jest zdumiona czasem Haruki i mówi mu, że to jego nowy rekord życiowy. Wszyscy są zgodni, że ich obóz szkoleniowy był jak najbardziej opłacalny. Następnie Gou informuje Nagisę, że on i tak będzie musiał trenować więcej. Dziewczyna nadal pragnie mierzyć wyżej i mówi chłopakom, że chce znaleźć im nowego trenera. Ci jednak się na to nie zgadzają. Następnie pokazana jest scena, w której Rin dzwoni do drzwi Haruki, lecz ten jednak nie otwiera. Chłopak zauważa, że nie ma go w domu, a mimo tego jego drzwi są otwarte. Krążąc po nim, zatrzymuje się na widok rybki, która pływała równomiernie jak wskazówki zegara. Nagle pojawia się właściciel domu, który pyta się intruza, co robi w mieszkaniu, co jest odebrane przez Rin jako zaproszenie do wyścigu. Haruka informuje go jednak, że on pływa tylko stylem dowolnym i wychodzi z pokoju. Rin próbuje go dogonić. W tym samym momencie zmienia się sceneria, a chłopak wylądował przy basenie, obserwując Harukę na skoczni. Ten nakazuje mu podejść i zmierzyć się z nim. Po tym Rin zauważa, że to nie jest jego dawny przyjaciel, ale jego ojciec za czasów swojej młodości. Chwilę później, chłopak gwałtownie się budzi, a Aiichiro pyta go, czy nic mu nie jest. Podczas, gdy chłopcy z klubu jedzą obiad, Gou przychodzi do nich i pokazuje im zdjęcia z obozu. Wszyscy zaczęli je oglądać, a Haruka zauważa zdjęcie przedstawiające Rin. Dziewczyna informuje ich, że zrobiła je przy okazji, gdy zbierała informacje o ich przeciwnikach. Później okazuje się, że Rin będzie brał udział w wyścigu na 100 metrów. Nagisa informuje Makoto, że zauważył, iż spotkanie z Rin motywuje Harukę. Aiichiro prosi Rin, by wziął udział w innym wyścigu. Ten odpowiada mu, by skoncentrował się na sobie i przestał zawracać sobie nim głowę. Następnie chłopcy wymieniają swoje zdanie na temat wyścigu Rin. Aiichiro mówi mu, że jest zdenerwowany, bo myśli, że marnuje on swoje zdolności, nie uczestnicząc w innych wyścigach, podczas gdy on nie może wziąć udziału nawet w jednym. Po chwili milczenia, Rin mówi, że Aiichiro lepiej nadaje się na 400 metrów w stylu dowolnym, bo ma dobrą wytrzymałość, w porównaniu ze 100 metrami. Następnie chłopak ujawnia, że ma zamiar zobaczyć się z ojcem z wyścigiem. Aiichiro błędnie zinterpretował jego słowa - pomyślał, że chce się zabić, ponieważ jego ojciec już nie żyje. Rin wyjaśnia, że po prostu chce pójść do niego na grób. Następnie Rin opowiada swojemu koledze więcej o swoim ojcu. Mówi, że był on najlepszym pływakiem i Iwatobi i wygrał wiele turniejów na całym świecie. Jego marzeniem było wystąpienie na Olimpiadzie, ale nie mógł go spełnić, bo ożenił się. W następnym czasie został rybakiem i zmarł, gdy jego łódź zatonęła podczas ogromnego tajfunu. Chłopak chce zrealizować marzenie swojego ojca, ale żaby to osiągnąć, musi pokonać Harukę. Następnego dnia, klub Iwatobi zjawia się na zawodach. Atmosfera, która tam panowała, przypomniała im o och poprzednich wyścigach. Gou opowiada im o programie; okazuje się, że pierwszy miał zostać rozegrany freestyle. Powiedziała też, że Haruka i Rin będą płynęli na sąsiadujących torach. Ujawnia też, że osiem najlepszych czasów z każdego wyścigu kwalifikuje się do dalszych zawodów. Na pytanie, komu będzie kibicowała Gou, odpowiada ona, że obu chłopakom. Gdy wyścig rozpoczyna się, obaj płyną ramię w ramię. Nagisa zauważa jednak, że to Rin prawdopodobnie wygra. Jego obawy potwierdził się - chłopak zwyciężył, a Haruka nie przechodzi do dalszego etapu. Bohaterowie Postacie wypisane w kolejności pojawienia się * Gou Matsuoka * Haruka Nanase * Nagisa Hazuki * Rei Ryugazaki * Rin Matsuoka * Aiichiro Nitori * Seijuro Mikoshiba * Miho Amakata Galeria Ep7_1.jpg Ep7_2.jpg Ep7_3.jpg Ep7_4.png Ep7_5.jpg Ep7_6.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki